Heartsong
by A Rose By Any Other Name279
Summary: "One day, my little Azura, you will meet your soulmate," Azura's mother used to tell her. When she was young, she used to rejoice in knowing that when she sang, somewhere her soulmate sang with her. Over time, however, it lost importance in her mind, and she stopped wondering when she would meet the man she was destined to love. Unbeknownst to Azura, today is that day. Azurrin AU


_A/N: My entry for Azurrin week 2017. Posted it on tumblr then, and it took 2 years for me to work up the courage to post it to FF xD I figure there must be people like me out there, still feeling the need for Azurrin (though in my case I had to make the content myself xD) I hope you enjoy it, short as it is. Hit that review like it was Iago if you'd like to see more. Hopefully it helps motivate me lol Anyway, I hope you enjoy it._

Azura sighed in contentment, letting the warm water wash over her and run down her back; the warmth seeping into her bones like liquid comfort. She ran her hands through her hair, sighing in contentment. A relaxing shower was exactly what she needed before heading for school. The soulmates the next apartment over had spent the entirety of the early morning singing duets. Everytime she thought they had finally calmed down one burst into song from across the room and the other one (inevitably, invariably, annoyingly) followed. She had to admit they had nice voices, and that their love for duets was contagious. Even now, there was a song bubbling in her chest, wanting to rise and have her give it life. She gladly gave in.

"Right from the start

You were a thief

You stole my heart

And I your willing victim

I let you see the parts of me

That weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them"

She reached out and turned the knob. She stepped out of the shower and took her towel.

"Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh

Things you never say to me, oh, oh

Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love, our love"

She kept singing the whole time, in a good mood.

"Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again"

—

Corrin was in class. His favorite; Philosophy, to be specific. He was leaning forward on his seat, his wide eyes fixed on the blackboard and his mouth slightly open in his eagerness. So Decarte, in his Rationalism, was the one responsible for 'I think, therefore I am'. But other philosophers—

Abruptly, (and most infuriatingly) Corrin burst into song. Right in the middle of the lecture!

"I'm sorry I don't understand

Where all of this is coming from

I thought that we were fine

Your head is running wild again

My dear we still have everythin'

And it's all in your mind"

The teacher turned to look at him with an expression between amusement and resignation. His soulmate had a taste for singing, it seemed, and was always getting him in all sorts of trouble. But most days, she got him kicked out of class. Well, he thought, technically not kicked out, but he had to wait outside for the song to be over, where class wouldn't be disrupted. It's not like he was the only one it happened to.

'Just the one that it happens to the most' he thought, unable to stop the lyrics making their way out of him.

"You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh

You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh

There's nothing more than empty sheets

Between our love, our love

Oh, our love, our love"

The teacher gestured towards the hallway with an apologetic smile, and a few students chuckled or smiled at one another when he got up and walked out (still singing and a little frustrated.)

"Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

I never stopped

You're still written in the scars on my heart

You're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again"

…..

Corrin groaned. The frustrating woman. She'd been singing the same song for 15 minutes. 15 minutes! She must have been playing it on repeat and singing along the whole time. Which meant that Corrin had been singing along the whole time (and missing a fascinating lecture).

He sighed. She was his soulmate and he didn't mind sharing a song with her. And he was too used to breaking into song at the strangest moments to be too upset. He just wished he could tell her that it was a really bad moment every now and then. And it didn't help his growing annoyance that he shared this strong, vital connection with her and it was so lacking at the same time. He wanted to share things with her, like how his day had been great; his dreams and hers and how often he'd fallen asleep to the sound of her humming. Not just her mood and favorite songs (which he kept carefully written down on a little notebook).

—

Azura turned the corner, going the way she knew would take her to the music room the fastest. She sang, still, much louder than she normally would, considering where she was, but something was driving her to sing with passion, to not hold back, as if somebody needed to hear her.

"Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

I never stopped

You're still written in the scars on my heart

You're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again"

Oddly enough, Azura could have sworn she heard someone singing where she didn't. She must have been imagining it. Or else choir started early. She walked a little faster.

"Oh, tear ducts and rust

I'll fix it for us

We're collecting dust

But our love's enough

You're holding it in

You're pouring a drink

No nothing is as bad as it seems

We'll come clean!"

Azura froze when she took the last turn before the music classroom and saw just who was singing. She wasn't imagining it, and it wasn't anyone she recognized.

And he wasn't just singing with her. He was harmonizing with her. Matching her line for line, and making her heart skip beats! His eyes met hers and widened. Her song broke off midway–she was breathless.

Somehow she knew instantly, this was her soulmate, this boy with the lovely, tenor voice and the stunning red eyes.

…They stared at one another. And stared. A shocked silence hanged between them.

—-

His soulmate. This beautiful, golden-eyed, voice-like-a-goddess girl was his soulmate! His mouth hung open, staring at the (gorgeous, unbelievable, giving-him-butterflies) other half of his soul. He broke the deafening silence suddenly, his mouth starting to speak before his brain had finished processing.

"You got me kicked out of class," he pointed out weakly. Damn, that was not what he'd wanted to say!

She blushed. Wait, were those freckles?

—-

"I'm sorry?" Azura felt blood rise to her face. He was cute, adorable in his surprised awkwardeness. She had to lace her hands together to keep from reaching out and running her hands through his hair; from touching the mouth that had sang her song. She was aware of several people peeking out of their classrooms and watching them, but could only look at him.

—-

Corrin pushed himself up and walked over to her. Just a few steps away. Two steps. He was sure he couldn't have stopped even if he'd wanted to. Close enough to see the barely-there freckles across her nose, the necklace around her neck, the place where she bit her lip.

"I don't know your name."

"Azura," she breathed quietly. For his ears only.

"Azura," he repeated slowly. He liked the way it felt on his tongue.

"Azura, I'm Corrin," he looked her in the eyes. "and I love you." She gasped when he said it, and he saw his love returned in her eyes just before he kissed her for the first time, the kiss tasting like warmth and all those times he had sung when he was younger and the promise of forever.


End file.
